Transcripts/Sweet Justice
Sweet Justice part 1 :song :♪ When super me :Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically :Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out, world :We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together :Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :Lex Luthor: Oh. Hello, Metropolis. I'm Lex Luthor. When I first started Lexcorp, I didn't set out to create :an international corporate empire that would make me the youngest mega-billionaire in the world. I did it for you. Our researchers continue to make breakthroughs in everything from virtual reality to the genetically-enhanced turkey on your Thanksgiving table. ding But even though we're the most powerful corporation in the world, you can purchase our products knowing that deep down, Lexcorp is a family company. Isn't that right, Lena? :[woman singer] :♪ Lexcorp cares ♪ :News anchor: As has become all too clear in recent months, despite having the likes of Superman looking out for her citizens, Metropolis is still in need of further super help. This was the scene this morning in Midtown, where a small glimmer of hope may finally have arrived. And now we're left with the question everyone is asking, "Who is this Wonder Woman?" :Commissioner Gordon: Barbara, did you hear me? You know your homeroom number, right? :Babs: groan Yes. :Commissioner Gordon: Aw, come on, pumpkin-pants. I know it's tough starting a new school, but I'm sure you'll fit right in. :Babs: Dad! You're making me move in the middle of high school. I loved Gotham City. And I was right on the verge of finally, finally, finally finding my te—Uh, my group. :Commissioner Gordon: Your, uh... Your group? :Babs: Yeah, you know. My pack. My crew. My tribe. My— :Commissioner Gordon: Oh. Your, uh, clique. Your clique. :Babs: My team. :Commissioner Gordon: Here it is. Metropolis High. Beautiful. Don't worry, pumpkin-pants, you'll find a new clique. :Kara: I'm just saying I don't know why I'm being punished for something I didn't do. :Eliza Danvers: And we hear you saying you "didn't do it," Kara. Let's reframe our thinking. :Kara: groan :Eliza Danvers: Maybe a new school is less a punishment and more an adventure. :Jeremiah Danvers: One that could help you be the best Kara you can be. And as your legal guardians, it's our responsibility to help you on your journey to impulse control. :Kara: grunt :Eliza Danvers: Have a great first day. :Jeremiah Danvers: Or don't. Whatever's right for you. :Karen: Ah! Ow! whimper :Babs: Hi, my name's Babs. :Karen: whispering Karen. :Babs: I'm new here. It's my first day. Have you been going here long? What's it like? Huh? :Karen: whispering Thank you. Bye. :Babs: Bye? :Zatanna: Bye, Daddy. :honks :Mr Zatara: Zee, you forgot your backpack. :Zatanna: Thanks, Daddy! Toodles. :Babs: Okay, that was weird. :chatter :Boy: Ooh, sorry about that. :Jessica: I told you, Hal. I don't believe in the Lantern Corps. Their methods are too extreme. :Hal: Look, I don't make the rules. :Babs: whimper :Jessica: Take it, Hal. :Babs: gasp :Jessica: I don't want it. :Hal: No, Jess. They chose you. :ringing :Babs: whimper panting :VR specs boy: Hey, guys, check out my new VR specs. :Beanie girl: The podcast called her the Wonder Woman. :Glasses boy: She took down some giant monster. :Mohawk girl: Geez! How many superheroes does Metropolis have? :ringing :Babs: I don't know. But I'm gonna find out. :splat :Babs: Okay, Metropolis High, let's do this. slurping :Kara: laughing growling :Karen: grunt Whoa! :Kara: grunt :Karen: Aaah! :Jessica: Leave her alone, you big bully. :Zee: My hair. My... hair! grunt :Kara: gasp grunt :grunting :Babs: Food fight! laughing :grunting :Babs: laughing :yelling indistinctly :Mr Chapin: Enough! I said enough! :gasp :grunt :Mr Chapin: You five, let's go. :Karen, Jessica, Babs, Kara, and Zatanna: Huh? :Mr Chapin: Detention on the first day of school. tongue :Zatanna: I hope you all have good attorneys. :Kara: What are you gonna do? Sue me 'cause I have better aim than you? :Zatanna: Ooh, I knew you threw those potatoes! :Jessica: Now, let's not start fighting again. :Kara: You threw more nuggets than anyone! :Karen: Um, for the record, if I offended anyone, I'm truly very sorry. squeal :Truant officer: We found her just walking around the streets. :Mr Chapin: Cutting class on the first day of school. tongue Get in here with the other delinquents while I find out which homeroom you're in. :Babs: gasp -Oh! :Karen: That's... She's... :Zatanna: Gorgeous! :Jessica: Is that... :Babs: gasp whispering The Wonder Woman. :Kara: scoff That's no wonder woman. It's just some dumb cosplay girl. :Diana: I am no girl. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons. I alone survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. By right, I am not a girl, but a woman. :Kara: Trust me, Princess, you do not want to start with me. :Diana: Is this a challenge? :Kara: scoff For you, maybe. :Diana: Very well. I shall allow you first strike. :Kara: All right. But you asked for it. grunt :Diana: Again! :Kara: grunt :Diana: grunt :Kara: Why don't you just stand still? :gasping :Kara: Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry. Are you all— :Diana: shrieking :grunting :yelling :grunt and groan :Jessica: Both of you, stop! Fighting is never the answer. :Karen: Yes! grunt The answer is... voice Running away. :grunting :Girl: Oh, my gosh. And then Aiden said... :grunting :Zatanna: Teacher's coming. :rattling :Karen: grunt :creaks :Zatanna: tup siht os ssalc egnarts niaga this so class strange again" with each word spoken in reverse :Mr Chapin: Everything all right in here? :Zatanna: Mmm-hmm. Yes, Mr. Chapin. :Mr Chapin: All right. Good. I, um, forgot my keys. :Babs: A-ha! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were super. I knew it the minute I saw you dent that car door because no ordinary person could possibly slam a door that hard. And then when you spilled all those weird metal thingies on the bus, I knew there was something weird going on with you, too. And then you, all of a sudden, had your backpack, and I was like, "That's weird." And then I overheard you talking to that cute boy about some Corps thing and some ring and I knew something was up, so I decided to start a food fight so that we all get detention together, which totally worked. And then you, I wasn't planning on you showing up at all. So that's just like a huge bonus anyway. My plan was that you'd all keep fighting once we got to detention and all get so worked up that you'd be forced to reveal that you're super and guess what, so am I! The one and only Batgirl. :Kara: Great! Another cosplayer. :Diana: Huzzah! At last. A sister-in-arms. Never had I dreamed I would encounter the warrior spirit of an Amazon upon entering the world of Man. For you see, it is my quest, my crusade, my destiny, to bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to man's world, and to rid it of all evil. The gods bestowed this honor upon me and I feared I alone should have to carry my burden. But now... Now I have a sister by my side. :Babs: gasp No, no, no, no. Five sisters. :Kara: Uh, nope. I use my powers, I get in trouble. Every single time. :Jessica: Not me. I'm not fighting anyone. :Zatanna: chuckle Sorry. I'm an artiste. Not a police officer. :Karen: Um, I'm not really that good at it. :Diana: Cowards! I speak of destiny. The same mantle of greatness the gods bestowed upon me, they have also bestowed upon you. :Babs: Plus, come on, you guys! How can you not be excited about heroes and villains and fighting crime and hidden lairs and secret identities and stuff? :Zatanna: Um, the trick with secret identities, my dear, is that, in order to remain secret, one must convincingly pass as a normal human being. :Babs: Okay, tell you what. You guys give being a team a teensie try, she'll teach us how to be heroes and you can give her a makeover. Deal? :Zatanna: sigh Who am I to say no to a makeover? :Karen: Um... Okay. :Jessica: Good for you, Karen. I'll try, too, but only to support and encourage Karen's brave decision. :Kara: Fine. Whatever. :Babs: Yes! It's settled. Super awesome super hero-ness, here we come! : :credits Sweet Justice part 2 :song playing :Diana: By the white beard of Zeus, what is this place? :Babs: Normal teenager lesson number one, never say stuff like... "By the white beard of Zeus." Lesson number two, you gotta look the part. Bright colors, big logos, be bold! :Kara: Leather, lots and lots of leather. :Babs: Lesson 3, your phone is your life. Pics, emails, texts, shopping, social media, every single bit of knowledge mankind has ever known. :Jessica: grunt Uh, no leather. These were all made with organic cotton from Turkey. :Karen: Dress to not draw attention to yourself. But not too much, or you risk drawing attention to yourself. :Babs: Now, get in there and be normal. :Babs: I know. Accessories! Whoa! grunt :Zatanna: sigh Have you finished tormenting this poor girl? Then, allow me. detcefrep rennam lla ni stcefrep kool manner all in perfects look" with each word in reverse Ta-da! :Jessica: Oh, she's good. :Babs: gasps :Zatanna: Ladies and ladies, may I present Diana Prince. Foreign exchange student from Greece. Geek chic. :Diana: And these garments give me the appearance of a typical mortal female adolescent? :together :Jessica: Oh yeah. :Zatanna: Oh, yes. :Kara: I guess. :Diana: Good. Then it is my turn. :Babs: squeal :Diana: If we are to be a team, then I must know your skills and abilities. You! Name, rank, skills :Jessica: Uh... Hi, I'm Jess. I'm a cadet in something called the Green Lantern Corp. And... exhales Oh, boy. Well, see, I was given this power ring by these weird aliens. They are sort of like space cops and they patrol these different sectors. You know what, the whole thing is really complicated. I can make stuff with this ring. :Babs: That is so cool! Do a pogo stick. A burrito. A mucho megarrito supremo with the works! :Diana: With this ring of the gods, you may produce any weapon imaginable to beat your enemies into submission? :Jessica: Well, in theory, yes. But I don't believe in violence. :Diana: Admirable. So how shall you be known? :Jessica: Green Lantern? Kinda comes with the ring. :Diana: Good. And you, Batgirl? :Babs: I can do all sorts of cool stuff. Even though I don't have any alien rings or anything, but I'm really good at figuring things out. And I make the coolest bat gadgets, like this! Bat barometer and this glow-in-the-dark bat staff. And these bat grappling hooks that I was totally this close to using when Batman was fighting Professor Pyg on the roof of this building. But then Robin showed up, and Batman had to save him. And you know how that goes. And I never actually got to show him how they work. And I never even got to meet him, but that's a whole different story, so I... :Diana: You lack focus. :Babs: What? :Zatanna: You can call me the mysterious, the fabulous, the awe-inspring... Zatanna! :Diana: Impressive. Have you other skills? :Zatanna: I can turn a red heart black. Ever seen a jumping jack? Go ahead, check behind your ear. :Diana: gasps What sorcery is this? I have seen enough. Though you possess great quantities of style, you must learn to channel your magic into a cause. Our cause. And I am afraid this uniform will not suffice. Think of another. :Zatanna: gasp :Babs: Try a cape. :Diana: What can you do? :Karen: grunt I can, um... scream I'm still sort of working out the kinks. gulp :buzzing :Karen: Oh, the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that. I'm working on rocket launchers, but they malfunction. The whole thing is all messed up. I wanted to be big and strong, so people would notice me, but... my growth tech backfired, and now I'm even smaller and more invisible than before. I should just go home. :Diana: You possess far more strength than you know. You simply lack confidence, little Bumblebee. :Karen: I actually prefer the indestructible, gamma phase, 1000 k— :Diana: Bumblebee. :buzzing :Babs: Trust me, it's way better. :Diana: And you, we've seen your incredible strength. Is there anything more you have to offer? :Kara: scoff Not to you. I'm no hero, "Princess." That racket's for chumps. :Diana: You could be the greatest hero the world of Man has ever known. You simply lack proper motivation! :Babs: screaming :gasping :Babs: screaming :thuds :Jessica: gasp Have you lost your mind? :Babs: screaming :Kara: Okay, fine. I am a super hero, all right. scoff So what? :Babs: gasp Again! Again, again, again! :cheering :Jessica: Oh, thank goodness. :Zatanna: Ugh, I conjured a new outfit to hang out in a junkyard? :Babs: Shh. She knows what she's doing. :Diana: Soldiers! Our mission is to save the world of Man. :Babs: That's right. :Diana: In order to do this... :Babs: Preach, sister! :Diana:...we must learn to save... :Babs: Whoo-hoo. :Diana: ...man himself. :Karen: Um, I think those are ladies. :Diana: grunt :clattering :gasping :Diana: And now, it is your turn. grunt :♪ The Soul of a warrior :Speed of a tiger ♪ :♪ Tough as stone ♪ :♪ Find a wolf pack :worthy of you ♪ :♪ And you'll never :fight alone ♪ :Babs: Normal teenager lesson number four. Pop culture. :Zatanna: groan Culture? Is she kidding? :Babs: gasp O-M... No way! It's the super-rare Batman giant super-special with limited edition pull-out Batman poster. I would kill for this! :Babs: Have you learned nothing? We must protect the innocent, not engage in needless slaughter over material goods. :Jessica: Diana, it's just an expression. A figure of speech. For instance, if you are hungry, you might say, "I'd kill for a burrito." Go on, you try. :Diana: inhale exhale I WILL KILL YOU FOR A BURRITO! :Burrito vendor: screaming :Diana: Accept my payment or DIE! :gasp :♪ Be the change in the world :that you would want to see ♪ :♪ I'll do what it takes :to make my mark on history ♪ :♪ I got vision :I got my crew ♪ :♪ And there's nothing :we can't do ♪ :♪ I'm ready to rise ♪ :♪ Eyes on the prize ♪ :♪ I'm ready to rise ♪ :♪ Eyes on the prize ♪ :Dog: growl barking :♪ The role of a warrior :Speed of a tiger ♪ :♪ Tough as stone ♪ :♪ Find a wolf pack :worthy of you ♪ :♪ And you'll never :fight alone ♪ :♪ I've got my girls :And they got me ♪ :♪ There's no way :you can defeat us ♪ :♪ I'm ready to rise ♪ :♪ Eyes on the prize ♪ :Babs: Normal teenager lesson number 26. Uh, what are we doing again? :Zatanna: Pampering ourselves. Isn't it relaxing? An important part of being a teenage girl is taking care of yourself. :Diana: And, in the world of Man, the toe-nail is the point of focus? :Zatanna: Precisely. Isn't this fun? :Spa employee: Such enormous calluses. :Diana: Ugh! :Spa employee: Time for the big gun. :whirring :Diana: WEAPON! :screaming :♪ Be the change in the world :that you would want to see ♪ :♪ I'll do what it takes :to make my mark on history ♪ :♪ I got vision :I got my crew ♪ :♪ And there's nothing :we can't do ♪ :♪ I'm ready to rise ♪ :♪ Eyes on the prize ♪ :Babs: Uh, those weren't bad guys? :♪ I'm ready to rise ♪ :roar :♪ Eyes on the prize ♪ :♪ I'm ready to rise ♪ :gasp :♪ Eyes on the prize ♪ :Babs: Normal teenager lesson number 86... Romance. :Aiden: I never wanted to love her, Alexandra. But she's the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me, ever. So, why hasn't Caitlyn texted me? :Kara: snoring :Alexandra: She just needs time, Aiden. It's only been two days. If she texts after three days,that's irrevocable love. :Diana: What is happening? :Karen: Aiden just realized he can't live without Caitlyn. But Alexandra is telling him that Caitlyn won't text until tomorrow, because that's exactly what Michael didn't do to her when they broke up. And, isn't it all just so sad and beautiful? :Diana: Teenage males are very confusing. :Jessica, Babs, Karen, Zatanna: Tell me about it! :Aiden: Caitlyn! You will be mine, Caitlyn. Forever. :Diana: Beware, Caitlyn! Aiden attacks! yelling :Karen: No, Diana! He's just going to... Kiss her. :Kara: She is just not getting it, you guys. :Babs: No! I am not giving up on this team. There's got to be some place to loosen up an uptight warrior princess. :Karen: Oh, I know. :music :music :music Sweet Justice part 3 :song playing :chattering :Zatanna: Ladies, after a night like tonight, there's only one thing that can cement this friendship. Frosting! :Kara, Zatanna, Karen, Jessica: Sweet Justice! :Kara: You do not wanna miss this. :Babs: How did I not know about this? :Barry: Hey, guys. So, what's the haps, what's poppin', what's the latest? Can I get you something sweet? Sure hope so, 'cause that's what we have. It's sort of our specialty. :Jessica, Kara, Karen, Zatanna: Hi, Barry. :Barry: So, what'll it be? The usual? The usual? The usual? The usual? The usua— :Zatanna: Babs will have the candy cake triple ripple tower with the rainbow sprinkles and Diana will have the death by chocolate. Figure of speech, Diana. :Barry: Here you go. Oh, hey, nice to meet you, Diana. :Diana: It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I shall await your text message in three days' time. :Jessica: Well, what are you waiting for? :Diana: gasp munching gasp Never have I tasted such wonderment. More. I must have more of this magical concoction. Do you intend to eat that? :Karen: Uh... :Diana: munching :Karen: Diana... :Diana: SISTERS! This food is more delectable than ambrosia, this place more perfect than Elysium. I declare that we must celebrate our every future victory here and thus! :Babs: Sweet Justice for the win! :Diana: I do not know what that means! :Sweet Justice owner man: Hey, what are you doing? We turned down the offer. Get out of here, please. :Sweet Justice owner woman: We said we wouldn't sell. Barry, go get our lawyer. :Jessica: Lawyer? Why do they need a lawyer? :screams :Demo-bot foreman: Attention, citizens. :This business or dwelling has been categorized for immediate destruction. :Sweet Justice owner man: No! :Man: Huh? :Boy: What? :Demo-bot foreman: By order of the city of Metropolis, you must vacate before structure removal begins. You have 30 seconds to comply. :screaming :Kara: What should we do? :Zatanna: What can we do? They're city robots. :Demo-bot foreman: You have 15 seconds to comply. :Sweet Justice owner woman: Please, girls, let's go. Nothing we say is gonna stop 'em. :Jessica: But the city can't tear this place down without your permission. This doesn't make sense. :Demo-bot foreman: You have ten seconds to comply. Ten... :Diana: Is this a law we must obey? Or should we fight? :Sweet Justice owner man: Girls, please. This isn't worth getting hurt over. :Karen: Let's get out of here. We're not ready for a fight. :Demo-bot foreman: Two, one... This completes your warning. Demolition will now begin. :Boy: Johnny, look out! :Diana: gasp grunt :gasp :Diana: It matters not if these villains are protected by man's law. Our mission is to protect the innocent. And that is what we must do. Come, sisters. This is our time. :Sweet Justice owner woman: scream :Diana: gasp :Kara: cheer :Sweet Justice owners: screaming :Kara: You're right. This is our time. :Babs: grunt :Jessica and Zatanna: Yeah! :Diana: Huzzah! Let us earn more chocolate. :Babs: Hee-ya! :Kara: grunt :Karen: grunt :Zatanna: og tog mrof ecnehw uoy emac got from whence you came" with each word in reverse Thank you, thank you. Nobody gets past the great Zatanna! :Diana: Great Hera! Why do they not run? Quickly, Supergirl, you must— :Kara: I got it! :Diana: No, wait! :Kara: I said I got it! Oops. :Jessica: Whoa! grunt groan Bumblebee, try short circuiting them! :Karen: yelp gasp It's too scary! I don't want to! I can't! :Babs: grunts yells squeal :Diana: Focus Batg— Oh, Hades! I shall do it myself! grunts] :Zatanna: Take this, heinous beasts! :Diana: grunt :Zatanna: I didn't mean you. :Diana and Kara: grunts :Jessica: grunt Everyone out! It's coming down! :Diana and Kara: yelling :Demo-bot foreman: Thank you for your cooperation. You will receive a bill for any damage to city property. Have a nice day. :Diana: Insubordination! Why did you not await my orders?! You are reckless! :Kara: Well, excuse me, Princess, in case you didn't notice I was the only one in there actually fighting! :Karen: Nh-h, I was fighting. :Zatanna: You were cringing. :Kara: If you wanna yell at someone, yell at her! One flick of that ring, and she could've taken all of them out! :Jessica: Oh, like Zatanna took out you and Wonder Woman?! Or was her showboating a better strategy?! :Zatanna: At least my magic blast did more than some silly magic rope! :chatter :Babs: gasp gasp You guys. You guys! It's okay, it's okay. We can fix this. A city would never demolish a private business! And demo-bots would never endanger the public! They were rigged! By Lex Luthor. :Jessica: Lex Luthor? :Babs: Uh-huh. :Zatanna: The wealthiest and most powerful man in all of Metropolis? :Babs: Uh-huh. :Kara: Oh, jeez. Focus, Batgirl! What could Lex Luthor possibly have against cupcakes?! :Babs: Uh... Huh? Uh, I don't know. :Karen: Face it. We were never meant to be heroes. Especially me. :Babs: Bumblebee, wait. :Zatanna: Well, I for one concur with Karen. I'' never wanted to do this in the first place. :'Babs': No! You guys! Come on. :'Jessica': I knew this stupid ring would lead to violence and destruction. :'Kara': Like I said, trying to be a hero is for chumps. :'Babs': Wonder Woman? :'Diana': Barbara Gordon, meet... my mother. :'Babs': gasp Dude, your mom looks like a final boss. :'Queen Hippolyta': Disguising yourself as a warrior, entering the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite against the wishes of your Queen, leaving Themyscira without my permission! :'Babs': Wait, you snuck out? But I thought it was your destiny to save the world of Man. :'Queen Hippolyta': This insolent child has no such destiny! She has brought shame upon her people! Come, Diana! It is time to return home— :'Diana': Ow, ow, ow! :'Queen Hippolyta': —and accept your punishment. You are in for the grounding of your immortal life, young lady. :'Babs': weepily Diana? tone Dad, can you come pick me up? :'Commissioner Gordon': So, have fun with your new friends? :'Babs': coldly Yeah, I did. :♪ All alone ♪ :♪ Now we've been torn apart ♪ :♪ Our story ends ♪ :♪ Before it even starts ♪ :♪ Though our love :Was a no-go ♪ :sings along :♪ I don't wanna go so low ♪ :♪ Baby, you and me ♪ :♪ We were the greatest team ♪ :'Harley': Babsy! :'Babs': Hi, Harleen. :'Harley': So? Status update, please. How's the new digs? ''Come back to Gotham! I miss you! :Babs: Oh, I miss you, too. Metropolis is... lonely. :Harley: Oh. That bad, huh? Oh, Babbly-boo, I hate being apart. If I had to do it all over, I'da done more ta keep you hea. Best friends, they're worth fighting for, ya know? :wailing :Harley: Listen, kid. I gotta run. Gotham stuff. :Babs: chuckles sigh Gotham stuff. :Harley: kiss Love ya, Babsa-dabsa-doo! :♪ The soul of a warrior ♪ :♪ The speed of a tiger ♪ :♪ And tough as stone ♪ :doorbell :Babs: I know you're— :shuts :Babs: —mad at me, but— :shuts :Babs: —you gotta hear— :shuts :Babs: —me out! We have to— :Karen: Sorry, Babs. Sorry. shuts I really am sorry. :shuts :Babs: Gotta save Diana. gasp crack :alarms :groaning :Kara, Zatanna, Jessica, and Karen: I'm not talking to you, Babs! :Babs: Guys, don't hang up! :Kara: Give us one reason why not! :Babs: 'cause I need you to fight! Plus the alarm will sound again. :Kara, Zatanna, Jessica, and Karen: groan :Babs: Look, I know not all of us wanted to be heroes, but one of us did. Her. We don't have to choose to be heroes. But Diana's super scary warrior mom is dragging her back to her crazy magical island forever and now the one of us who knew for sure she wanted to be, she's the one who doesn't have a choice. She wanted to save everybody in the whole entire world, and now she needs saving. You don't have to be heroes if you don't want. You don't have to fight. Except this one time. Because she's our friend. And best friends, they're worth fighting for, you know? ...Hello? Hello? :Kara: Yeah, you cut out for a second there. Can you repeat all that? :Babs: groan :music playing Sweet Justice part 4 :song playing :drums :Babs: inhales Psst. Psst. Psst. Psst. Pssssst. :Diana: Why are you here, Barbara Gordon? :Babs: We're here to seek you out. See? :Zatanna, Jessica, Karen, and Kara: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! :Babs: Ooh, that wasn't supposed to happen. Ow, ow, ow, ow! :Queen Hippolyta: How dare you board my vessel without permission?! Throw them to the ocean beast Cetus! :Babs: yowl :Zatanna, Jessica, Karen, and Kara: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! :Kara: Oh, wait. grunt :Babs: Wow! grunt :Jessica: Diana, we won't let you go without a fight! :Zatanna: We're sorry we gave up, Diana! :Babs: yelp :Karen: You gotta come back and be our leader again! :Babs: It's true. Look how bad we are at this! screaming :Kara: You once said I could be the greatest hero the world of Man ever knew. muffled But it wasn't me, it's you! :grunts :Diana: Amazons, your Princess commands you to stop! :Queen Hippolyta: And your Queen commands you to continue! :and groaning :Diana: Stop! :Queen Hippolyta: Continue! :Diana: Stop! :Queen Hippolyta: Continue! :Diana: STOP! :Queen Hippolyta: CONTINUE! :Diana: STOP! :Amazon: ...well? Which one is it? :Queen Hippolyta: You are only 317 years old, Diana. A girl, who is too young and too naive to make her own decisions! :Diana: No! It was I, Mother, I who survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. While I may be young, I have proven I am my own woman and I decide who I want to be. It is Amazon law. :Amazons: It is law! :Queen Hippolyta: sigh :Diana: Eeeeee! :Jessica, Karen, Kara, Zatanna, Babs: weakly Yay. :Babs: Congrats, Diana. Disobeying your mom is normal teenager lesson number 218. You're officially a teenager, and we're officially a team again! :cheer :Babs: And there's only one place to celebrate! :Karen: Uh, guys? :Babs: Oh, no, first they tore down Sweet Justice, now they're gonna demolish the pier! :Demo-bot foreman: You must vacate this business or dwelling immediately. You are interfering with lawful demolition protocols. You have ten seconds to comply. :Kara: Oh, yeah?! Well, you got ten seconds to say your prayers! :thudding :Kara: Huh? :Karen: Ah, what is that? :War suit: Come to have some fun, girls? :Babs: Ah-ha! I knew it! I knew it was Lex! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! throat I knew it was Lex. :Lena: Lex? I am not Lex! I'm—grunt Hold on. I'm Lena! Lena Luthor. And all this? This is my plan, not my dopey brother's! He can never come up with something this good. Ugh... Oh, do I have to spell it out?! :Kara: Yeah, you kinda do! :Lena: Pfft, figures! You teenagers think you're so smart, with your staying up late, and your driving cars, and your commercials! But you're so dumb... :Lex and Lena: raspberry :Lena: ...you can't even pick up on the most obvious of evil plots. Even when it's literally in front of your face! So first, I reprogrammed Lex's worthless VR glasses. Then, I hacked the Demolition Robots the city contacted my doofus brother to make. And finally, I used them to destroy every "fun" and/or "cool" place to "hang" in Metropolis, so you lame-o teenagers will have nowhere else to go for your mindless entertainment, trapped forever in my VR world, tailor-made, just for you. :Puppy: sneezing :Lena: Every last lame-brained one of you. :Teenagers: Aww. :Lena: With all you teenagers out of the way, children will rule Metropolis! maniacally mockingly :Kara: That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard. :Lena: YOU'RE the dumbest plan I've ever heard! And once this pier is destroyed, you're next! :Babs: Your plan will never work, Lena! We teenagers are stronger than you think! :Puppy: sneeze :Karen: Aww! :Babs: Bumblebee! :Karen: Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. :Babs: Anyway, the point is, you can destroy our favorite places, but you'll never destroy our friendships! :Kara, Jessica, Diana, Zatanna, and Karen: Yeah! :Lena: Pfft, whatevs. :ding :Lena: Roll out, boys! :Diana: Come, sisters. It was on this sacred ground that we became friends. Now, this pier is where we shall become heroes! cry :Lena: Yah! :Karen: Zatanna, look! :Jessica: grunt This isn't working! :Babs: There's too many of them! What do we do? :Lena: maniacally I win, I win, I win, I win! :Zatanna: We are totally losing, you guys! And every teenager in Metropolis is gonna pay the price! :Diana: It is impossible for six warriors to defeat an army... unless... we take out the general. :Jessica: Lena! If we can stop her, the rest should follow. :Zatanna: But how? :Babs: Even giant mega warsuits need power. If we can jolt the mainframe, we can short it out. :Zatanna: I repeat, but how? :Kara: I got one just like this and it shorts out my house all the time. Just turn it up to ten and shred! :Babs: But how do we get it to the motherboard inside the warsuit? :Karen: I'll do it. :Diana: Bumblebee, are you sure? :Karen: It's too scary and I don't wanna do it. But I will! :Babs: Great! Connect this cable to the CPU in Lena's suit, and I'll rig the amp to go past ten. :Kara: No way! Can you do that for mine? :Babs: Then I can plug the other end to the amp and... :Kara: Zzzzt! Bratty McBratterson's going down! :Diana: Green Lantern, get Batgirl as close to Lena as you can. Supergirl, Zatanna, you're with me. Now, let us do this. :Zatanna: egarim! in reverse :Lena: grunt :Zatanna: egarim. egarim. ejarim. :Lena: grunt Stay still! :Zatanna: egarim. egarim. :Lena: Ahh! :Diana: Ha! :Kara: grunting :Lena: Ahh! :Karen: gasp I'm in. Is the amp ready? :Babs: Oh yeah. Almost there. :Jessica: grunting :Babs: grunt :Karen: squeal grunt :Lena: screaming Get off! Say goodbye to your pier, suckers! :Zatanna: It's now or never! :Babs: scream Hey, Supergirl, ready to rock?! :Kara: All right little girl, time for a lullaby! guitar plays :Lena: screaming :Karen: gasp grunting yelling :Lena: What? How? No! You cheated! YOU CHEATED! You cheated, you cheated! Uh-oh. :Teenagers: chatter :Teenage boy: Wanna see a movie at my house? :Teenage girl: Yeah. :Other teenage girl: All right, sure. :Babs: Um, Bumblebee got out, right? :gasp :Babs: Bumblebee! :Karen: squealing Did we do it? :Zatanna: Nice highlights, what's your secret? :Diana: Courage. :Babs: Yaaaah! :blares :Lena: Oh, no fair! No FAIR! :Lex: There she is Mom! See? Told you she stole my stuff. :Lillian: Lutessa Lena Luthor, you get in this car right now! :Lena: You can't make me! NOOOO! No! No! No! cries :Lillian: Oh, I'm sorry about your warsuit, Lex. :Lex: scoff Don't worry, Mom. I'm just happy the little tyke is alright. :Lena and Lex: raspberry :Lillian: Oh, you think next time you can get those cupcakes you promised? :Lex: Hah! Already on it, Mom. I'm not saying goodbye to the best snickerdoodles in Metropolis. :Lena: You'll pay for this, super teen jerks! YOU'LL PAY! :clamoring in admiration :Man: Brand new superhero team right here in Metropolis! :Girl Scout: And they're girls! :Girl Scouts: chanting Super Hero Girls! :Crowd: chanting Super Hero Girls! Super Hero Girls! Super Hero Girls! :Zatanna: sigh This is the life. Good friends and good chocolate. :Jessica: It's nice to have everything back to normal. :Babs: Blah, normal's overrated. slurp Mmm, remember when we first came here, and Diana said she wanted to be at this place all the time? :Kara: Yeah...? :Girls: Ow! Whoa! :Babs: Ta-da! It's our own home base! I took a few late night trips to the construction site while they were rebuilding. :Diana: Truly, this is a place of wonder. :Kara: muffled Not bad, Babs. Nice job. :Jessica: We can protect the whole city from here. No bad guy stands a chance! :Babs: Not with the Super Hero Girls on the case! :Karen: Aww! :Babs: Super-awesome super-heroness, here we come! :music playing